1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood planing machine, more particularly to a wood planing machine having a cutter carriage with a height indicator above the cutter carriage for indicating working height of the cutter carriage.
2. Description of the Related art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional wood planing machine 10. The wood planing machine 10 includes a base 11 with upstanding posts 12 disposed at the corners of the base 11 for supporting a cutter carriage 13 thereon. A motor 14 is mounted on the cutter carriage 13 for driving a rotary cutter (not shown). The wood planing machine 10 is provided with a height adjusting unit (not shown) for adjusting height of the cutter carriage 13 via a handle-wheel 15 which is mounted on a top end of one of the posts 12. A scale 16 is attached to the aforesaid one of the posts 12 below the handle-wheel 15 for measuring the height of the cutter carriage 13.
The wood planing machine 10 is disadvantageous in that it is relatively inconvenient for an operator to view the scale 16 while operating the handle-wheel 15 to adjust the height of the cutter carriage 13, and that there is an undesirable need for an operator to bend his or her body in order to view to the scale